mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Administration
It is asked that you do not use word bubbles in this forum ---- Due to the merging, and the fact that it'll bring some new users in, I think it would be best to add one, two at most, new admins. One from on site, and one from another one of the Mario related wikis. I already have a user in mind for who I think should be the admin from on site, now with the new wikis coming in, we'll have to see who would be the best candidates of the admins already on that site. What do you guys think? Since CoCat is in the different time zone, and I'm on many wikis, it'd be best to add another admin so we have a team of them that could be on when needed. This is, of course, when we get more users. --''Jäzz '' 16:54, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I think me being on the west coast is a good thing, since I'm on a good three hours after Jazzi is. It has been almost a full month since I contacted Paper Mario Wiki wondering if they were ready. They already agreed to a merge in the past, so I say we begin. If we get more members in the process, then we should discuss administration. - The Count 21:21, July 30, 2011 (UTC ::How about rollbacks? Also, try bringing NIWA Mario Wiki members here to help. This shall help the wiki a lot :D. Jello Rabbit 21:56, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :::NIWA is off Wikia for a reason. Super Mario Wiki is basically our competitor. And with the admins, I believe we're covered. --''Jäzz '' 22:18, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Why the heck would we ever ask Mario Wiki to assist us? They'd just get us to merge again. - The Count 22:42, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Umm... that was an older community correct? There is a new community that has changed I believe. Jello Rabbit 23:41, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :::It was still Super Mario Wiki. Point is, we're not asking them for help. --''Jäzz '' 23:47, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Back to the subject at hand: Let's proceed with the merge and see where that takes us. - The Count 02:05, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :That's the best thing to do. Go with what that brings us, if we need a bigger crew, we shall, if we don't, we don't. --''Jäzz '' 02:14, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I'll inform the remaining editors of PMW. Please inform our crew. - The Count 02:22, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Should we clean up the stubs first? --''Jäzz '' 02:32, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::How so? - The Count 02:34, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Expanding them to the best of our extent. --''Jäzz '' 02:38, July 31, 2011 (UTC) That could (and has) taken years. It'd be best to merge with Paper Mario Wiki (starting tomorrow) and with the presumed increase in members, expand stubs. -- The Count 02:45, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Aye aye. --''Jäzz '' 02:49, July 31, 2011 (UTC)